Hiei's sugar rush:Chocolate bunny
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: The title says it!


**The continuation of my other fanfic, **_**Hiei's sugar rush: pixie sticks**_**.**

**You dont have to really read it but if you wanna know why yusuke is ranting then i guess you do.....? 0.0**

**.....................................................................................**

**"It's already been three days and he still wont talk to me" growled yusuke, " He hardly talked to me before but thats not the point. The point is It was just a joke"**

**Kuwabara wasnt listening because he was playing with a rather agressive kitten, however he did hear some mumbling about short people and flame heads that hold grudges, though he had no idea what his friend was talking about.**

**Yusuke stopped as they walked past a small candy shop because there is the window he saw it! A giant chocolate bunny! Smiling (evilly I might add) he turned to Kuwabara. **

**"Go on ahead I'll meet you at Genki's place later. **

**...............................................................................................................................**

**Yusuke carried the giant chocolate bunny up the many steps to genki's shrine, it was wrapped up in black and blood red paper. Thats when he spotted Hiei sitting in the tree he usually preoccupied. **

**"Hey, I got you a present!" He through the bunny at hiei who caught it easily. **

**Hiei stared at the package as if something strange might happen then glared down at yusuke after he opened it and realized what it was. **

**"I thought you would enjoy torturing the bunny by biting off its ears, feet, then head. " Yusuke said as sweetly as he could. Acting as if he had no other intentions other than being a good friend. **

**.,...............................................................................**

**As Kuwabara and kurama ( Kurama had to save Kuwabara from the kitten thats why they're late this time) reached the top of the stairs kuwabara stepped in something dark and liquidy.**

**He screamed, "The shrimp killed Urameshi!"**

**Kurama bent over and took a closer look, his eyes widened as he realized it wasnt blood it was, "Chocolate."**

**As soon as Kuwabara heared it was chocolate he calmed down and tried to make a quick get away but Kurama was holding the back off his shirt so he went no where. **

**"Shhh, we have to be careful this is an extremely dangerous situation!" Whispered Kurama. **

**They both froze as something came they're way. A Hopping Hiei!**

**Hiei paused his hopping to stare at his 'friends' whos eyes were like 0.0.**

**"Hiei" asked Kurama.**

**Hiei looked at him, "Bunny"**

**"Hiei?"**

**"Bunny"**

**Kurama looked at him, "Bunny?" **

**" Hiei" Hiei laughed and hopped off**

**"Why was the shrimp wearing chocolate bunny ears?" **

**Hiei hopped by them again this time singing, " Bunny Bunny Oh so Funny. . . . um, Bunny!"**

**"Hiei?" **

**Hiei stopped singing and looked at kurama, "Whats up Doc? " **

**Kurama sweat dropped, "Who gave you the chocolate bunny?" **

**"The Pixie sticks man" Hiei said his eyes got big as he realized. . . . what a totally awsome song that makes. and hopped off singing once more. **

**"The pixie sticks man, the pixie sticks man, He gave me chocolate then he Ran, Oh what a nice Pixie sticks man" **

**"Who's the Pixie Sticks man?" Asked Kuwabara his scratched face scrunching up in concentration. **

**"No, the question we need to ask is where in the hell is yusuke?" Glared Kurama. **

**"I am the King of all Chocolate, no, no, no, I am the King of all bunnies." Yelled Hiei," No I am the King of Both Chocolate and Bunnies, I am King ChocoBunny Bwhahahahahah. FEAR ME"**

**"AHHHH, I fear you I fear you" Cried Kuwabara, he was scared out of his mind and really wished that Kurama would let him go so he could leave.**

**................................................................................................**

**Yusuke had ran as soon as Hiei had took his first bite of chocolate, he passed the candy shop and stopped again as he looked through the window he didnt see candy. **

**Oh no, What he saw was Tons of Possibilities!**

**.................**

**If you have any Ideas on what type of sugary goodness you would want hiei Not To Eat tell me and I shall write it if you want me to!!!!**

**The first story was better than this one!**

**Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
